Only a monster
by General Nonsense
Summary: An old story which I didn't have the heart to delete. I've gotten much better since.
1. Prologue

1

Prologue

...

...

...

...

...mmmm..

What...

Where...

Who..

What happened?

Where am I?

Who am I?


	2. The Experiment

1

Chapter 1

The Experiment

Alex's eyelids fluttered open. Her vision was extremely blurry. The only thing she could make out of the room was that it was all white, featureless. She tried to move, but it felt as if she was tied to the bed she was laying on. After a few seconds of this, she started to come to her senses and searched her memory to try and find out how she got there. She remembered her battle with that man dressed all in black. She remembered winning. Then everything was a blur. She remembered seeing a crowd of doctors around her, and a bright light. But that was it. She felt very strange though. Something was definitely wrong. She could move a little now, and raised her hand in front of her face. Instantly she was filled with panic. She was to scared to scream. Her hand was completely blue with red around the edges. Her panic further rose when it split into two tentacles, one red, one blue. Her other arm was not an arm at all, but a fiery wing. She managed to lift herself off the bed with great difficulty, and look at a mirror on the wall, seemingly placed only to scare her further. It did. Her entire body was a patchwork of mismatched parts attached to each other. Furthermore, they were changing. Wings were becoming fins were becoming arms of all shapes and colors. Eventually she recognized most of them as parts of legendary pokémon. The only thing she could think was "Wha...what happened to me?"


	3. The Investigation

1

Chapter 2: The Investigation

Alex stepped back from the mirror and the unrecognizable face in it. She looked around the room. It was about 50 feet long and 20 feet high. There were no windows, and a square shape that was probably the door. She continued to examine the room until she realized how stupid she was being and went back to the square shape in the wall. This was difficult, as her rapidly changing legs were of different lengths. Obviously, however , the door was locked. Seeing nothing more interesting in the room, Alex continued to examine herself. She was a part time professor's assistant, and a contributor to the pokédex, so she knew her pokémon. As the parts changed she could name most of them. Deoxys, moltres, lugia, articuno, and so on. After doing this for a few hours, a meal appeared though the door. She felt very stupid at not paying enough attention to notice. Despite her imprisoned state, it was very good. As this process, too boring and unevent ful to realistically include here, she began to notice new parts appearing. There were new tails, claws, antennae, extra arms, extra legs, and occasionally, an extra head or two. She could no longer identify herself as some sort of legendary collaboration. She was now a fully fledged pokémorph


	4. The Plan

1

**Chapter 3**

**The Plan**

As time went on, Alex was moved into new and higher security cells. She figured that whoever was keeping her here had seen her experimenting with her newfound abilities. Some of these cells seemed to be in conventional, if a bit more high-tech, prison blocks. It was from here that she began to gather intelligence.

One of the first things she noticed were the massive insignias on the wall. A massive red R, a big pointy M, a skull and crossbones style A, and a futuristic G. "Well..." she thought to herself. "It seems that the various teams finally came to the realization that they couldn't get anything done on their own." As time went on, she began to control the transformations, now seeing them as an ability rather than a handicap. Before long, she was ready to escape.

On a particular night, specifically chosen for it's lack of moonlight, Alex, who had finally been able to resume her human form, opened one eye. As soon as the guard was out of eyesight, she hid under her bed and began to change.

This particular transformation was one of the few that felt funny, as her body was changed into nothing but a series of numbers, yet still retaining mass. She would have to ask one of the professors about this one when she got out. No one would recognize the shape that emerged from under the bed as Alex, or of a human for that matter. A sleek red and blue duck thing floated up from the floor. She was now Porygon2. She digitized herself and sucked into a wire on the wall. If she still had skin, it probably would have been pulled right off her virtual face. When it stopped, she was in cyberspace. Programs were moving from a huge tower to some giant blocks and the "wall". She could pick out the various parts, the CPU, the RAM and ROM, and the interface. She made a few adjustments to her programming until she was a shutdown sequence. She moved into the interface and activated her little piece of programming. A clock began to count down, and she "ran". She got out and changed again, this time into a ditto. She blobbed out through the now disabled electric shield that guarded her cell. One look, and she looked exactly like one of the rocket guards. She hadn't gone very far before a voice said: "All agents please report to the briefing room for, umm, briefing."


	5. The Meeting

I am incredibly sorry I haven't updated in so long. I get lazy.

**The Meeting**

Alex entered the auditorium. The room was divided into four sections, one for each of the teams. Alex saw the sectionalism here. It would soon fall apart. The four team leaders were sitting at an elevated table. The was a large screen below. Alex had always wondered where they got the funding for such massive operations. Maxie, the Team Magma leader, began to speak. "Attention" he said. No one looked up. "Attention." he said, with the same calm tone. Still no one listened. He checked his microphone, cleared his throat, and yelled "ATTENTION!!" at that instant, every grunt, including Alex snapped to attention, military style. Maxie smoothly sat down again. All of the grunts immediately sat down. Alex was a second late and got a slight look from one of the leaders. A screen came down behind the leaders and showed the loop Alex had put on as Porygon2. "Some of you may have noticed the strange behavior of this particular prisoner." A murmur arose from the crowd. "We have engineered a genetic restructuring sequence from our most recent acquisition. This prototype resulted in a complete morph ability with all known pokémon genomes, perhaps including some unknown ones." Just then one of the grunts stood up and said "She's been doing exactly the same thing over and over for ten minutes!"


End file.
